


In Space!

by MeganMoonlight



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, IN SPACE!, M/M, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Jake Jensen always loved space and adventures, and he always will be a fan, even if the adventures involve him and his friends chasing an asshole who framed them for stealing weapons, and possibly wanted them dead.





	In Space!

Jake Jensen had always loved space, stars, and the idea of one day being able to see everything he read about as a child. Ever since he had learned to read he kept learning more and more about space travel and even had decided that one day he was going to build his own spaceship. Even if the rest of his family hadn’t shared his fascination with the subject, they had never discouraged him either, which was how at some point almost every part of his room had ended up covered in posters, books, and miniature models of spaceships. 

As an adult he still loved spaceships with a passion, but as a kid he never could have guessed that one day he would end up travelling through space to find a guy who had framed Jensen and his team, and made everyone believe that they were responsible for stealing new sonic weapon technology developed by the Special Forces of Earth.

***

“Pooch? Cougs? Are you guys alright?”

Jensen adjusted his glasses as he looked up at the computer screen that displayed schematics of another ship’s computer, its blueprints, and security system.

“Next time you send us to a creepy ship, make sure you know where everything is first,” Pooch hissed in answer, clearly annoyed. “Seriously, man, if they catch me and skin me alive, Jolene will have your ass.”

“Don’t worry, boo, you’ll be fine,” Jensen said to calm his friend down, but he had to admit, he really couldn’t wait for Pooch, Cougar, and the rest to finally come back from Max’s ship.

It took them a long while to find the ship in which, according to the intel Aisha had received a few cycles earlier, Max the Asshole kept the equipment he had stolen from the Special Forces. Jensen and Aisha had managed to track it down, but information itself was not enough to prove their innocence. They had to get proof, which was why Cougs, Pooch, Clay, and Roque entered Max’s ship almost a half an hour earlier.

The ship was heavily armed, not to mention its security was pretty tight, so it took Jensen and Aisha some time to make everything work. Well, hopefully work. Pooch and Cougar were making sure no one surprised Roque and Clay, while the two worked on getting all the info they needed from the ship’s computer, and found where the stolen goods were stored. Aisha was sitting next to Jensen, talking to Roque and Clay, while Jensen helped Cougar and Pooch, which was what he was focusing on now.

“Cougs? Keep an eye on the corridor in front of you,” Jensen told his boyfriend, enlarging the area in question on his screen. “Guards seem to patrol this area more than any others, so maybe that’s where the goods are.”

“Got it.”

“Awesome, babe. Keep me informed, okay? Aish? I’m sending you the coordinates of the corridor we could check out. We didn’t find anything special about it when we were looking at the plans of the ship earlier, but it won’t hurt to check, right?”

“Fine,” Aisha answered right away, typing something on her keyboard. “Tell Cougar the boys should be there soon.”

“Copy that. Seriously, I wish bad guys would just stop making everything so difficult.”

“Don’t we all,” Aisha murmured, making Jensen snort.

“Cougs? Did you hear that? You should see Roque in a while. Just so you know.”

As Jensen followed with his eyes two dots that marked Pooch’s and Cougar’s positions on the map, and tried to estimate how many guards would be in this part of the ship soon, at least according to the intel, he heard Pooch yell:

“Jensen! Back up! Now! They have some sort of solar weapons!”

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Okay. Stay calm. Run towards the place where you complained about air conditioning. It’s two corridors to the left from your current position. You’ll find a tiny space behind a pillar there. It looks like a good hiding spot for now.”

“Damn it, man! That’s not what I meant!”

“Okay, okay. I’m letting Cougs know what’s going on. Just try to stay calm.”

“Yeah, easy for you to say!”

“Fuck.”

***

Twelve hours later, after everyone came back from Max’s ship and they found out that apparently Max was not stupid enough to keep all the stolen tech in one place, they decided to relax for a bit before they made another attempt to find the proof of their innocence. They left Max’s ship quickly and mostly unharmed, well, except Pooch’s bruised back and Clay’s sprained ankle.

Thanks to the new engine Jensen and Roque installed before they tracked the position of Max’s ship, they managed to fly away before Max’s men even realized they had left, but not before finding a list of other ships Max owned. So, overall, the op didn’t go too bad. It could have gone better, of course, but at least they were all in one piece, and they had found another lead to follow. 

Until then, though, they could relax for a while, and Jensen right away decided to do just that.

As he came out of the shower he found Cougar already back in their quarters, dressed in his usual vest and tight pants, his old-school cowboy hat covering his face as he napped. His arms were crossed on his chest, which only emphasized how nice they were, and Jensen, as always, had a difficult time tearing his eyes away from them. Damn, his boyfriend was hot.

Wearing only a towel, he walked up to Cougar and laid down next to him, pillowing his head on the man’s shoulder.

“How are Pooch and Clay?” Jensen sneaked one arm around Cougar’s stomach loosely as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend’s neck.

“Good,” Cougar answered quietly, moving to wrap one arm around Jensen’s bare shoulders.

“Awesome.”

Jensen sighed, content, and looked up at the see-through ceiling. As he watched rocks and space trash they passed on the way to the planet where Aisha and Clay decided to stay for a while, and the bright stars shining in distance, he pressed another kiss to Cougar’s jaw.

“Cougs?”

“Hm?”

“You know that after we’re done with this job Pooch is planning to take Jolene and Baby Pooch on a long vacation? And Aisha’s probably going to travel for a bit?”

“They did mention something,” Cougar murmured and Jensen licked his lips briefly, still watching the stars. “Why?”

“How do you feel about going on a trip, too? We could visit your parents, and my sister, maybe take them all for a short trip to Jupiter or something... I mean, I know Clay says we have to stay low for a while, but you know us, we can be pretty damn careful when we need to be. And Jupiter has a lot of awesome bars and touristy shit to visit. Becky and Tess would love it, and…”

Jensen didn’t get to finish what he was saying, because Cougar’s lips were suddenly on his, and every thought of his vacation plans disappeared from his brain right away.

“So,” Jensen asked once Cougar broke the kiss. “Was that a yes, or were you just trying to distract me? Because you’re very good at that, you know.”

“A trip sounds good,” Cougar murmured against his lips and Jensen grinned, running fingers of one hand right under Cougar’s shirt and down his back. 

“Cool,” he said as Cougar closed his eyes. “It’ll be so awesome to relax without anything exploding around us and people chasing us. Don’t get me wrong, it’s pretty fun, but a guy needs his beauty sleep, you know?”

Cougar only grunted in response and Jensen, still grinning, focused on the ceiling once again.

There was nothing else like watching space and bright, shiny stars while wrapped in your boyfriend’s arms, that was for sure. Jensen loved being in space, loved it a lot, but it definitely wouldn’t be as awesome if his team, and if Cougar, were not by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 25 of [Smallfandomfest](http://smallfandomfest.livejournal.com/) for the prompt: Losers, The (either), Cougar & or / Jensen - _"Space."_
> 
> Another _The Losers_ fic, and another AU. I know the prompt doesn't say "Space!AU" , but I really couldn't help myself. I hope that's okay. Enjoy.


End file.
